


I'll Huff, And I'll Puff, And I'll Blow Your House In...

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Creature! Roleplay Fun, Established Relationship, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Three Little Pig! Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: There's a Werewolf on the loose and he's out to get Draco!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	I'll Huff, And I'll Puff, And I'll Blow Your House In...

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day seven, prompt: _Creature! Fic._

Draco shivered, casting his eyes around the room dramatically. 

The curtains quivered in the late summer breeze. Outside the moon was almost full. 

It might be silent now, but one never knew when the Werewolf would strike…. 

Suddenly, there was an almighty howl outside the bedroom door and the sound of sharp claws splintering wood. 

“Let me in, little Malfoy,” came a nearly-feral voice, “or I’ll _huff_ , and I’ll _puff_ , and I’ll _blow_ your house in…”

There was nothing for it. 

Draco flung the door open and leapt into Harry’s waiting arms. 

“My favourite beast,” Draco gasped, kissing him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
